percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Voyage: Chapter 8
Bella's P.O.V Now, we are on our way to rescue our other friend which is in Lassen Peak, but something told me not to go there. Instead, my instinct told me that I should be returning to Camp Half-Blood, to check on Josh. So, I grabbed all my nephews plus Dallas, Stephanie, Annabeth, and the little boy, and we light travelled towards Camp Half-Blood in Hyperion's Cabin. We looked around in Hyperion's cabin, and the first thing that I checked is the safe room first. I went inside the room, and it's empty. I gasped, and the first thing that occured in my mind is that Josh is in danger. But I don't want to throw my group into a panic just yet, because there's no signs of forced entry into the cabin. It could mean that Josh is waking up from his coma sooner than expected. Me, Stephanie and Dallas checked the bathroom, and sure enough, someone is taking a bath. We tiptoed into the bathroom, and sure enough, I could feel my brother's aura in there. I opened the curtain slowly and me, Stephanie and Dallas is staring at his apparently sleeping naked body. Josh opened his eyes and jumped straight from his bath. His hand pointed at Dallas, is the sure sign that Josh hadn't knew him before. I had to held his naked body so that he doesn't harm Dallas. "Who is he??" Josh asked, his anger flared. "Josh, calm down." I told him. "He's our friend. His name is Dallas Winston." Josh calmed down, and he stared at him. He examined every part of his features. "Hello, my name is Dallas Winston." Dallas offered him a hand. Josh accepted his hand and went to his bedroom. But I got the feeling that he is not going to like once he reaches his room. Once on his room, Jarren, Melody, Stella and the new little boy were playing, and when they saw Josh naked coming to the room, they laughed very hard. "Hey!!" Josh yelled, retreating to the bathroom. Quickly, he grabbed some towels and quickly head back to the room to grab some clothes. He decided to change in his bathroom and a few minutes later, he is back with his clothes on. Dallas's P.O.V Now looking at this golden hair and golden eyes, he matched the description of what Nadine's vision. It's the exact same boy that Nadine might have tortured him to death. "Now, let's go to Lassen Peak." Bella said. "Wait..." Josh began, but Bella grabbed him and the rest of us and warped onto the edge of Lassen Peak. Actually, I was the one who did the warping. Melody's P.O.V I felt the world changes landscape within a blink of an eye, and we were just around Lassen Peak, except it's at the bottom of the volcano. I began to look left and right to check for signs of life near the mountain itself. It appears the volcano is active at the moment, and this might be a good time to save one of our friends, and doing my second ritual. I believe that Katie, the head counsellor of Demeter's cabin, is held in here. We walked around the volcano, looking for any signs of people living nearby, and I held my right hand in front of me, supported with my left. I began to use magic to sense if anyone is around this area, and I sense it, someone other than us, just a few clicks from here was 2 people. One is a male radiating nothing, so he must have been mortal, and the other is female bound in chains, radiating the aura of nature, so this must have been Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter, and obviously, she is in trouble. Bella decided to walk straight towards the house and just knock on the door. Bella doesn't have to worry about anything because Katie's master is a mortal, which means that he is just regular humans. "Now what?" Bella asked Annabeth. "We need to be careful upon entering the house." Annabeth told all of us. "Something tells me that the house is full of booby traps." Stephanie stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes to feel something. "And it appears that..." Stephanie dug underground, and found a pair of devices used for wiretaps. ".... someone doesn't want us here." Stephanie stomped on the device and the device shatters in pieces. I could hear an explosion inside the house, and at that moment, a thought occured to me. The man was experimenting with explosions! He must have been a scientist in training or something. I have to get there as soon as I can. I can't afford my friend to die. I just can't stand watching my friends die in front of me. Bella's P.O.V So, we allran towards the house, and it's only a quarter clicks away. I began to feel the uneasiness building up inside me. I could sense something is wrong, and I felt that we shouldn't be here. Why? I don't know. My instinct does that. As soon as we approached the house, the house appears to be perfectly normal, until a turret appeared from under the earth and started shooting at us. At that moment, I instructed my friends to duck. "Duck!!" I yelled, as we quickly go prone, and used a light force field to deflect the bullets. "We can't stay here much longer!" I said. I saw Melody flanked the cannons from behind the house, but I wasn't sure that is a good idea, because he might have turrets behind his house too. I decided to follow Melody, afraid that something will happen to her. Josh is also following her, and he ran faster than me. Melody and Josh got to the behind of the house and breached the wooden fence. Surprisingly, there's no turrets behind the side of his house. The others are already flanking the house, and we entered the house quietly. Melody's P.O.V As I entered the house, I could sense a mortal and a demigod. Apparently, the demigod is in chains, so we decided to free her. "Use this." Annabeth handed her the dagger. I held up my hand and summoned a flickering energy dagger and throw it with deadly accuracy at Katie's chains. Katie ripped her gag off and we helped her undo the rest of the chains. Katie finally is out of her bonds, but the master is coming this way. When I saw the master, I am quite shocked. He is in his teenage years and his height is 5'0. I wonder if he is just too depressed to live his live. The master looked shocked. "You!!.... You..... You took my one and only slave..." The man looked scared. "G-Get away from me!" As I expected, the man is very paranoid if there's something happened to his property. "Now Mr, you are doing a very bad thing." I told him. He could be a very good target for my second ritual. "Slaves are humans too you know. How would you feel if you are made a slave?" The man looked very confused. Then he started crying. Wow, this man must have endured a very hard life so that his only company is his slave, but he can make other right choices. For example, he could make Katie become his girlfriend or something, but nooooooo...... He had to make her a slave. "You have been a bad boy..." I said, then suddenly, I felt the urge to kill him, but I held it. No, Melody... Not now. If the others saw you kill the boy, they will disown you. So I held myself from killing him, for now. But I am going to be back for him later today. Katie appears that she is alright. She was left unharmed by her master, because we now know that her master is a softie. But he may look like a softie now, but I could sense that his true personality is evil and twisted. So, we took Katie by her hand, and Katie said, "Thank you, for rescuing me." Dallas, Stella, Bella, Annabeth, Josh, Stephanie, Jarren, Melody and Katie were going out of the house, while I promised myself that I am going back to the house to kill the poor man just to do my second part of the ritual. Josh light travelled us back to Camp, and we all landed in Hyperion's cabin. Josh told Annabeth and Katie to get back to the camp. I silently light travelled back to the Volcano and left a hologram of me staring into space. I was back where we rescued Katie, and I could hear the man rejoicing that he hadn't been persecuted of slavery. "Yes!! Yes! I knew I could get away with it! It only took a little acting, and some convincing to make me like I have repented my sins! But I have not!" I approached his doorstep from behind the house. And found himself whistling. "Well well well." I said softly, and the man looked behind him, and stared directly at me. "No, NO!! PLEASE!!! Forgive me!!" The man said. "Oh, don't worry." I said, "I will forgive you once I have done the second part of the ritual." "Ritual?" The man asked. "What Ritual?" Suddenly, I was punched from behind. But the punch I reckon is not very hard because I only stumble forward a little. I quickly turned around and found a man with blue eyes and blonde hair. The man is about to throw another punch when I sidestepped and punched the man in the gut really hard. This man is obviously had a lot of training that explains how he can move very fast. The man punched me, but what is surprising to me is that the man's punches were not as hard as it looked, and when the man landed another punch in frustration, I saw why. His attacks are naturally deflected by my magic. The magic takes most of the damage, protecting me. I quickly drew my knife, and when he is about to kick me in the chest, I sidestepped and stabbed him in the chest. I have no other choice but to kill him because if I didn't, he would just kept coming back for me. The man fell limp and I caught him. Now I have about 5 minutes left before the others saw what I did, and ran up to the volcano. I ran and ran towards the volcano until I reached the peak, and dumped his body there. In an instant, I felt magic surging through my veins. This is for the Fire element magic, and other standard magic. I have yet to complete the 3rd part of my ritual. I quickly light travelled back to where I am before, and replaced my hologram. "Melody??" The others asked. I pretend to snap back from my trance. "I'm sorry, what?" "Oh, Melody!" Josh said. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Josh hugged me. I ruffled his golden hair and hugged him back. "What happened there?" Josh asked. "I don't know." I lied. "Everything just went blank until a few moments ago." Josh examined me by trying to reach my head. It's obvious that Josh cannot reach my head without assistance because he is too short. Instead, he touched my neck. "Hey Melody, you look stronger." Josh commented. Josh's P.O.V It is obvious that Melody is stronger. By the rushing blood through her arteries, I could feel her magic getting stronger than before. I hopped onto Melody's back, and wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her. "Hey guys." Bella addressed. "So, we now know that our quest is complete, but we still need to free our trapped friends. Now my question to everyone is: Does anyone of you want to continue on this quest?" No one raised their hands except me and Melody. "Alright then." Bella said. Melody put me down and I hugged Bella. "I know you can do it!" I whispered in her ears. I quietly kissed Bella as she quickly withdrew from me. "Then let's go!" I said, grabbing Melody and Bella and light travelled somewhere in Alaska. I could pretty much remember what my dream in Alaska was. I remember that Percy is kidnapped in Alaska, and apparently Hylla had bought him as a slave and he is forced to work in an amazingly huge amazonian industry. His task is to mop the floor from one end of the floor to the other. That one huge Amazonian base is about a few square kilometers big if I'm not mistaken. One time, I saw Percy was exhausted and is unable to move any of his muscles due to fatigue. Queen Hylla walked down from her chair and stood over Percy's body. "GET ON WITH IT!!!" Queen Hylla screamed at Percy's face. Percy just stared at Queen Hylla with a very haggard look. Hylla hit Percy in his back. Percy doubled over and collapsed. "Please..." Percy pleaded. He might be a hero but even a hero has his limits. Queen Hylla just grabbed the mop and threw it in Percy's face. "Now, be a good slave and mop the floor." Hylla told him. Anyway, we arrived at Alaska, the land beyond the gods. I really wished that the others would join, but it appears that they are very tired from their quest, and I figure that saving all of my friends could take as long as 3 weeks to save them all. We saw the train station, and the train station reads: The Hubbard Station. Wow, this is just the same place where Percy and his friends frees Thanatos of his chains. I really hoped that we could find Percy in here, or maybe he is not where I dream him at. I heard something in the distance, and it appears that the train from Hubbard Glacier had came back. I really felt like I have to hurry or else we would not make to the train that is boarding now. So, we hurried into the train station, having to shove through some crowds that were waiting in line. I just manipulated the mist so that they will see us as important businessman late for the trains and they make us way. We hurried into the train, and as the train gates about to close, we jumped through the doors and finally made it. It appears that Melody and Bella had made it in one piece. At the train, I was forced to climb up Melody's back since I am too small. I held onto her shoulders to look around the train, wondering if there's something that could give us a clue. Melody closed her eyes, her eyes went gold, and blue sparkles of magic swirled around her fingers. I touched her finger and felt energy rushing through me. I felt a taste of her magic. It makes my adrenaline rushing, but I tried to hold it for now and unleash it later when in the middle of the heat of battle. I held onto Melody tightly as the train suddenly jerked to a stop. Some of the passengers were thrown forward as they bumped onto one another. I really need to get there as soon as we can, or else Percy would be as well crying for his mommy, which heroes like Percy shouldn't. The people slowly went to a standing stance, trying to figure out what is going on. When I walked to the front, I saw what is going on. A huge vulture rammed the train headfirst, sacrificing itself for causing panic among the mortals. The vultures plan worked. The mortals were screaming in panic as they tried desperately to get out of the train while the vultures are trying to get inside. I wonder what the mortals saw with the mist on. I probably wonder if the mortals saw some really strong winds blowing through the train. One vulture saw me, and he flew away from us. I decided to keep an eye on the retreating vulture, just in case he is circling around and wants to attack me from other direction. After awhile, the vulture did circle around, but that's what I am going to anticipate. What I didn't anticipate was the vulture that circles around calls for his other friend to come and grab me. I only have a split second to look before the second vulture grab me by my arms. "JOSH!!!" Bella and Melody yelled. Melody uses her magic to make the vultures drop me, and blue sparkles left Melody's hand and they become arrows, arrows that follow us to wherever the vulture go. The arrow hit the vulture's wings, and that vulture forced to let me go. I was falling down very fast. Melody conjured another spell but this time it's red sparkles. Wow, I wonder how Melody had gotten so powerful. Has she been doing some kind of rituals to improve her magic? Or is it some other factors that made Melody as powerful as she is now? The red sparkles raced towards me and after the red sparkles reached me, I felt like I was falling slower, like I had been helped by magic to survive the fall. Only 10 meters left, and the magic disappeared. Melody!!! I'll get you for this! I fell flat on the ground. I tried to move my hands, but they seemed to explode in pain from the impact. Apparently, I dislocated my right arm and Bella and Melody rushed towards me. "JOSH!!!" Melody yelled. She rushed towards me and held my right arm tightly. "Oww..." I tried to keep my voice down because the pain is a little stinging, and a mix of blue and red sparkles circled around my wounds, and my wounds healed slowly. "Thanks Melody." I said. Melody slung me on her back, and I just hung limply as Melody took me to where Percy is being held. I was really seeing forward to where Melody's looking, and she turned around and around, allowing me to see around me. Melody walked without the train, but we just follow the train tracks and we're going to be fine. Percy's P.O.V It's been a few days that I have been sold to Queen Hylla, and I kinda remembered that the Amazonian base had just moved to Hubbard Glacier, and I don't know how they did that but apparently, they kept the same base appearance and the roof is open, which means that I am exposed to cold, which is something that I cannot tolerate because it's about -5 degrees celsius outside. I mopped the last bit of the floor while the other Amazons were making another mess. I collapsed in exhaustion. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up and it's Queen Hylla. "GET UP!!!" She screamed at my face and grabbed my neck and picked me up. "Uhh..." I moaned. "Please... I'm too tired." "Why, Percy Jackson?" Hylla mocked me. "You have caused us trouble, and you..." "Trouble?" I asked, clutching my head. I guess it's not the right time to answer because Hylla stepped forward and slapped me hard in the face. "OWW!!!" I went screaming in pain. The cold had pierced my bones now, and I wished that I could wear one piece of what Amazonians wear: A leather jacket to protect them from the cold. "And that's what you get when you spoke without permission." Hylla whistled. I shivered more, and begged Hylla to let me go. Hylla moved near towards me and punched me in the gut. I screamed in pain and the passerby's looked at me without any signs of sympathy. The passerby's kept walking, not concerned with me at all. Melody's P.O.V The weather is getting worse. It is not safe for us in here, and I can sense some amazonian guards guarding this very hubbard glacier. I decided to put Josh down, since he is fit to walk now, and he crawled beside the nearby building. I sense some Amazonian guards around here, and I snuck up behind them and covered their mouths with my right hand and stabbed her chest with a silver knife with my left hand. The amazon went down as the other amazon didn't notice. Bella took out the other Amazon with a stab on her heel and a fatal stab on her neck. "Nice." I told her. I wonder how Josh would react to this because he doesn't us to be killers. I and Bella bend the light around the corpses of the amazons, making sure that they are invisible. But Josh detects the distortion of the light around him. "Melody? Bella? What are you guys doing?" Josh said. I quickly pulled him to my side and held him in his shoulders. "You don't wanna know." I said. Meanwhile, we decided to move past the amazon corpses and ran quietly through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows and to the Amazonian base. I pulled Bella and Josh down, and since Josh is small enough, he buried himself in ice, except his head is poking out to the Amazonian base, which is directly in front of us. "So, what are we going to do?" Josh asked. He seemed to shiver a bit, so I decided to gave him some warmth. I patted his head, and red sparkles flowed through my hand and into his body, protecting him from the cold. Josh seemed to be feeling more comfortable now. "Thanks." Josh said. "Let's just sneak through the Amazonian base. I don't want anymore fights, especially when I have to kill somebody." I said. Josh's eyes widened. "You killed....." At that moment, I covered his mouth with my hands and continued moving inside the base. But unfortunately, the ice that Josh were buried in got carried to the base, and so we're risking valuable moments if the Amazons ever got here, which I hoped they won't. Just then, I saw Percy bound in chains, and apparently, he is shoved into a tiny cage that can fit only him. He continued to writhe and struggle against his chains because he want to be free. "Percy..." I murmured close to his ear once I am near the cage. Percy looked up weakly and his eyes fixed at me. I told him that we are going to save him, and all the other friends. "Where's....... Annabeth?" Percy moaned. Wow, always Annabeth. I have to admit that Percy is very worried if anything happens to Annabeth. "She's in good hands." I said. "Come on! We'll get you out of here." I held my index finger to pointing to the lock in the cage, and a smal laser fired from my index finger, cutting the steel lock that is locking the cage. Percy was free, and Josh untied his bonds. Percy came up standing and gasped for breath. "Free at last." Percy sighed his relief. But his freedom lasted briefly because we were found by the Amazons, who signalled the others to come to this direction. Alarms blared, and a lot of Amazons were chasing us. Josh, Bella, me and Percy held hands as me, Bella and Josh uses our light powers to light travel to Camp Half-Blood. Back at Camp, we saw our missing friends who had been taken as a slave, were back. We all rejoiced since our friends were all brought back. I guess someone had been taking care of our friends. Just then, Dallas warped beside me, and in his clutches, he held Lara Croft. "Lara?" I asked. "Well, it appears that the river styx agrees to eliminate the oath that she made. I had talked to the river styx herself, and she appears to be fine with it." "That's great, Dallas!" I told him. Josh just stared at us in confusement. I nudge him in the shoulder. "What??" Josh asked, annoyed. "Oh, I forgot to introduce my new friend." I said to Josh. "Josh, this is my friend, Dallas. Dallas, this is my friend, Josh." "Nice to meet you, Josh." Dallas said, as they both shook hands. "Hey guys!" Someone shouted as they ran. "It's time to play Capture the Flag!" "Capture the Flag! Heck yeah!" Josh rejoiced as he jumps up and down in excitement. I could tell that Josh likes that game very much. "So, let's go!" Lara said, and she looked at Josh. "Umm... hello." Josh's P.O.V "Hello there!" I said, walking up towards her as we shake hands. "What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Lara." She said in british accent. "Lara Croft." "Oh, Lara!!" I said with a surprise. "I've heard about you, the Tomb Raider, right?" "That's right." She said, while showing off her cool gadgets. For some reason, Lara hasn't noticed that people here don't carry gadgets. This is because carrying gadgets attract monsters, but when people notice her she is carrying all kinds of gadgets, she might be subjected to punishment, which is not possible since she doesn't know all the rules here. Chiron cantered over us, and he stared at Lara Croft in amazement. "Ms. Croft? Is that you??" Chiron said in amazement. "Yes, it is me." Lara replied. "Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Croft! My name is Chiron." Chiron introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you, Chiron." Lara said. "Now, as the camp rules, I'm sorry that you're not allowed to bring gadgets inside the camp. Gadgets can go in the big house, and we'll get you sorted for capture the flag." I could tell that Lara is very excited with capture the flag. I really wished that Lara could join our team because, as a mortal, she is very skilled and athletic, and she's got a sexy body. "Let's go!" I said, guiding Lara to the forest where we can play capture the flag. Chiron had took the stuff that Lara needs to let go and Chiron stored it in the big house for Lara to collect it later. Then, Lara went to the forest with me. I escorted her to the capture the flag field, and as soon as the demigods saw Lara, they were amazed. "Wow, nice body." Leo Valdez said. "Indeed." Mitchell said with wide-eyes. "Can you please be my girlfriend?" The guy behind Leo said, and it's Will Solace. That question got Lara's attention. "I guess not." Lara told him. "But if I may ask, may I join this team?" Lara asked with british accent. "Sure, of course!" Will said. The others agreed that Lara will join this team. So then, Lara joined the blue team, but I have to leave it at there because I am at the red team, with the Ares cabin, which Clarisse looked happy about. I raced towards the other side, which is the red team, and I was immediately greeted by the Ares cabin. Clarisse clapped me on my back, and I stumbled quite far. "Ouch..." I muttered. "Look at this, people. Who's back?" Clarisse addressed me like I was really expected to be in that team. The others cheered at my presence. "Don't let us down, Joshy." "Don't worry." I smiled at Clarisse. "I won't." So, we set up for Capture the Flag, and I hoped that I wouldn't let my team down, and I crouched down, facing my opponent, the blue team. I took a deep breath. I am not sure about my condition since I had returned from a quest. "Remember!" Chiron yelled from distance. "The creek is the boundary line! No maiming or killing!" And he said the usual thing before he blew the conch horn, indicating that the game of Capture the Flag had started. Me and the Ares cabin ran towards the enemy line, and I decided to flank them from the left side. I saw Lara hopping from tree to tree. Wow, I was beginning to think that Lara could break the rules in CTF, but it doesn't matter because it's her first time playing this game. I focused straight ahead of the flag that is in front of me, and it appears that Mitchell is guarding the flag, and he is watching the other side, where a lot of people clashed. Just then, I remembered where I tasted a bit of Melody's magic, and I decided to use it. I used Melody's magic to grab the flag and run to the creek. But before I could do that, I was spotted by Mitchell and the Hephaestus Cabin. Some people turned their attention to me, while some kept focusing on others. I used Melody's magic to ram the people in their armor, and they went tumbling down like a pile of dominos. Just then, I saw more of the guards. Melody and Stella appeared to be guarding the flag, and they were looking straight at me. "Hello, father." They said. I smiled. I ran for the flag, and once I am about to get close to the flag, something knocked me back, and I realized that Melody is using an invisible shield to shield the base from invaders. Melody smiled. "Good luck trying to get inside, father!" I gritted my teeth. Dang, how could I be outpowered by my daughters? Why are they psychic, and I'm not? I really am wishing that Clarisse is doing a good job on defending our flag, because I am in a pinch right now. I looked left and right to see people gathering around me, and before I know it, I was surrounded. I knelt towards the ground, and took a deep breath. I wished there's a way out of this situation, and I can't think of anything logical. I can't fail on Clarisse. The last time I did I got messed up pretty bad by her. Clarisse is someone who you don't want to fail on. Then, adrenaline surged towards me. I remember the very little taste of magic that I experience when touching Melody when her hands went blue, and I found a surge of strength. I began charging forward. Everything is in slow motion, and as I swung my sword to the person in front of me, the person parried. It turns out to be Stella. I got to admit that Stella also have incredible battle skills. I blocked her blow from the left, and I tried to hit her from above, which she blocked. I don't have time for this, I thought. I need to get the flag and end this game. So, I kicked Stella in the chest, only to make her stagger a few meters back, but it's also enough for me to see an opening and went through the opening and get the flag. Meanwhile, my friends were defending the flag, and I really hoped that they have not got the flag yet. I got the flag, and the entire blue team ran towards us like a pack of lions chasing us. I really hoped that I get to the creek in time so we can win the game Capture the Flag. I ran and ran, without thinking about anyone else in the field. My mind has one goal, to win Capture the Flag. I held the flag in my hand. Everything seemed to be slowing down as I ran. The image of the campers were as if I am in a fast forward movement. I saw the creek in front of me, and it's a sure sign of victory. I took another step of my run, and I just kept running. Clarisse is cheering for me, with Bella. I gave her a brief smile and went back to concentrate to the front. As soon as my right leg touches the creek, I knew that I had made my team won capture the flag. The Ares cabin and the Artemis cabin cheered as Clarisse herded me above as the hero of the capture the flag this time. Clarisse clapped me on the back and I stumbled, but Clarisse's other hand preventted me from falling, and hugged me like I was her little cute brother. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Clarisse said. The End Category:The Voyage Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page